Telescope Eyes
by Shakaku Gekkani
Summary: [OneShot, SongFic] One morning, Kyo makes a descision to tell Yuki something important. When Yuki's reaction is far from what Kyo expected, how will the cat take it?


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, or "Telescope Eyes" by Eisley.

Telescope Eyes

_**Oh, you humor me today**_

_**Calling me out to play**_

_**With your telescope eyes, metal teeth**_

It was Sunday. The house was silent; everyone was still asleep. Sluggishly, still half-asleep, Kyo kicked the blankets onto the floor and sat up. Rubbing his fire-red eyes, the cat swung his legs over the side of the bed and jumped down. Stretching his arms, he walked downstairs to get his morning carton of milk. When he walked through the T.V. room, however, he saw Yuki fast asleep at the heater, a blanket thrown over his shoulders. Walking carefully closer, he peered into the rat's face.

_**I can't be seen with you, you see**_

_**I wonder, why you can't see?**_

**_You're just not near enough like me_**

_**With your telescope eyes, metal teeth**_

_**I can't be seen with you**_

Yuki's pale face glittered in the early morning light that was streaming through the window; his gray hair was strewn across his face, a lock of it fluttering when he breathed. Kyo brought his face right up to his cousin's, examining him. Kyo's lips turned up in a clumsy smile and he sighed happily as he brushed the hair from his cousin's face. Yuki's eyes snapped open and he jumped back, his eyes narrowing warily. Kyo fell back, blushing and covering his face with his hand.

_**Please don't make me cry**_

_**Please don't make me cry**_

_**I'm just like you**_

_**I know you know**_

_**I'm just like you**_

_**So leave me alone**_

"What were you doing, stupid cat?" Kyo turned away, still blushing.

"N-nothing. Nothing! Just seeing if you were awake." Yuki grinned sarcastically.

"Oh, I get it. You were enraptured by my good looks, right? You're probably falling in love with me." Kyo's eyes widened and he blushed harder. Suddenly, he turned to Yuki and his countenance became serious.

"Do you really want to know? Do you?" Yuki's eyebrows drew together, confusion clouding his features.

"What? What do you-" Kyo leaned forward, staring straight into Yuki's violet eyes.

_**I wonder why can't you see**_

_**you're just not near enough like me**_

_**with your telescope eyes, metal teeth**_

_**I can't be seen with you, you see**_

"I love you." Kyo's lips met the rat's for a moment. Yuki's eyes shot open, and after recovering from shock, he punched Kyo so hard that the cat's nose was bleeding freely. Holding his nose, Kyo stared at Yuki in horror. Yuki wiped his lips in disgust, his eyes burning with hate.

_**Please don't make me cry**_

_**Please don't make me cry**_

_**I'm just like you**_

_**I know you know**_

_**I'm just like you**_

_**So leave me alone**_

"What the hell? Why did you kiss me?" Kyo made a little smile.

"Because I love you."

"Don't fool around like that, stupid cat. I'm not the kind of person anyone would want to fall in love with, much less the cat."

_**Please don't make me cry**_

_**Please don't make me cry**_

_**I'm just like you**_

_**I know you know**_

_**I'm just like you**_

_**So leave me alone**_

"Don't say that. You have wonderful qualities. We're… We're very similar Yuki. We have our own qualities on the outside, but inside, we're almost the same."

_**Please don't make me cry**_

_**Please don't make me cry**_

_**I'm just like you**_

_**I know you know**_

_**I'm just like you**_

_**So leave me alone**_

"Leave me alone!" Shouted Yuki, his eyes dancing with hatred and his fists clenched. "Go, get out of this house! I never want to see you again! Never!" Kyo stood, his nose still dripping blood and his eyes now dripping tears.

_**Please don't make me cry**_

_**Please don't make me cry**_

_**I'm just like you**_

_**I know you know**_

_**I'm just like you**_

_**So leave me alone**_

"Anything for you, my love." Kyo turned slowly, slipped on his shoes, and walked out into the chill morning air. Sliding the front door carefully shut, the cat left.

_**Oh, you humor me today**_

That was the last time anyone saw Kyo.


End file.
